


5+1

by powotatowo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Soft Lucifer is the Best Lucifer, author is having a hard time with tags, spoilers for some chats and lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo
Summary: It's rare to hear him tell her "I love you" out loud. He reserves those moments behind closed doors, when it's just the two of them enjoying each other's company.(Or alternatively 5 times Lucifer says I love you first and one time Luna beat him to it.)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	5+1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chat messages and moments in the main lesson where Lucifer says those words and one time Luna says it first. 
> 
> [side note: Luna is the name of my OC in the game, just wanna let you guys know! (if ever i get to posting some of my other soft fics, my oc will be involved there as well) also some of the dialogue here comes from the game itself specifically lessons 22 and 28 so its kinda getting into spoiler territory that's all!]

It's rare to hear him tell her "I love you" out loud. He reserves those moments behind closed doors, when it's just the two of them enjoying each other's company. Sometimes, it is said through late night cuddles or through early morning talks over warm cups of coffee. But sometimes, it's best when it's said out loud.

1) He sends it in a drunk text. An unexpected drunk text. The text is soon followed by a call from Barbatos asking her to go to the castle immediately to bring him home. She's a bit confused as to why she still chooses to dress up prettily. Regret immediately registers as she struggles to keep him upright, she should have worn a pair of sneakers instead of a pair of block heels. Granted the clack of her shoes helps him sober up a little bit but if he's honest her warmth is keeping him awake. Having close contact helps him be grounded and his sluggish mind tries to remember how warm her skin is, how gentle her touches are as her fingers comb through his hair when she checks if he's still awake. He holds back those three words he has sent in a text. Not yet. It's not yet time for him to be vocal about it. 

2) He can't sleep. His mind is jumbled but at the same time it's quiet. He remembers an offer she made to him once. 

_ "If you can't sleep, don't hesitate to send me a message. I'll keep you company until you fall asleep."  _ He thanks her for the offer and makes sure to never forget it. 

And he did.

So he sends her a message. He chuckles when she offers something a bit different than what he's looking for. Sure, it would be better if they're both sleeping in the same room. Without clothes that is. 

But he doesn't want it yet. Few messages later he tells her goodnight. 

And sends those three words next. 

The next day he learns how his heart can skip a beat, just by seeing a flustered Luna at breakfast. He also learns how quick his cheeks redden up just by simple text. 

_ "I love you, too. Good night."  _

3) It's just a simple text. At least, he's convincing himself that it is. It surely doesn't help that Simeon just drops Luna's name in it. He's tempted to go to the human realm just to see her. But his responsibilities have kept him from doing so. Not a day passes by that he thinks of her though. He wonders how she's doing and sometimes he wonders if she misses him.

He gets to ask that question when she comes back surprisingly. Even without the influence of the syrup, he would have gathered the courage to say it out loud.But he knows it might not be enough to say in front of other people. At least not yet.

“I love you. Truly and deeply.”

He says it not once but as much as he could with every kiss he leaves not just on her lips but also on every inch of her naked skin as they spend the rest of the night in each other’s arms. 

4) Does he count it as a blessing that he gets to be in Diavolo’s role? Maybe. At least, he has a chance to finally say it as loud as he could. When the play starts, he sees it as another chance to do something. invite her to the dance. He acts out his role perfectly. Until the end, that is. 

“So I ask you, could I have this one night. . .one night to remember forever?” He holds out his hand instead of walking off the stage. It’s tough to be put under the spotlight but he has already lost his opportunity to ask her out before the play. So he takes this chance instead. 

She knows it’s not part of the play. She tries to stay in her character but she already knows what she’s going to answer anyway. And yet, her heart still skips a beat the moment he drops the question. 

“Of course,” she takes his hand and never leaves her eyes off of his. The next lines she hears from him makes her almost confused if he’s speaking as himself or as the character until those three words that is.

“Oh, just the thought of taking your hand and gazing into your eyes makes my heart pound into anticipation…! I never knew I could feel this way. I never knew I had such passion inside me.”

He decides to pull her close and put an arm around her waist as he says it again, “Luna … I love you.”

Even after the play is over, she hasn’t stopped wondering about something that he has said. If it is still related to his character in the play or .. is he already talking about himself? 

_ “I can’t hope to marry you and live out our days together. It would be a unselfish dereliction of duty, and I can’t abandon my people like that.” _

  
  


5) After the play, Luna immediately changed into the gown she brought over from back home. She can’t bring herself into wearing one of the dresses Asmodeus recommended, especially when she already has tons from her friends. The dress she has chosen is a flowy dress and its colors have an ombre effect on it. One of her friends has pointed out to her once, how her signature style lies with anything that is flowy and has pockets. And she is thankful for the pockets this dress has. Usually, she’d prefer to wear block heels with dresses like this but for tonight she opts for a pair of stilettos. It clacks a bit loudly when she exits the room where she changes her clothes. She doesn’t change the makeup that is put on her during the play and the same thing goes with her hair.

The first person who sees her isn’t Asmodeus but it is Diavolo and Solomon. 

“You look splendid, Luna,” Diavolo informs her. It’s obvious in his voice how awestruck he is with her appearance. It seems Solomon shares the same thoughts when Solomon tells her the same thing. 

“So, who did you decide to go to the dance with, Luna?” Solomon asks her after he compliments her look.

She simply smiles at Solomon before a cough interrupts her. Her smiles even wider when she turns around to see who it is. 

“Luna... Hello. I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” he offers his arm. He never gets tired of seeing her light up whenever she sees him. 

She glances back at Solomon and gives Diavolo a smile as she answers, “Here’s my date for tonight.” 

He leans close and tells her, “Come on, let’s get going.”

The atmosphere of the hall immediately captivates her. But the look of the people around them is the first thing he notices. He almost withdraws his arm around her waist. They keep their distance from the crowd after they grab some drinks for themselves. Some demons approach Lucifer and share a small chat, Luna, on the other hand, tries not to be involved in the conversation by offering to get the drinks herself. Usually, if it's an important demon he's talking to he'd let her but tonight his arm stays around her waist. 

Her cheeks heat up after he leans close and whispers, "Don't leave my side tonight." 

Soon, he finally invites her to the dance floor. And that's when she finally feels the stares of the crowd. Her mind flashbacks to the first dance they have shared before. This dance is entirely different to the dance they’re having at this moment. From the way he pulls her close slightly to the way he always returns the wide smile that hasn’t left her face. It’s infinitely different. This dance is full of warmth against the cold and questioning stares from the crowd. 

“Everyone is looking at us,” He says and he pulls her close again, way too eager to keep her near him at all cost. He doesn’t glance at his right when he feels her hand tremble a bit. She has mentioned it to him once, how daunting it looks for others to know they’re dating. Although they have decided not to keep their relationship a secret (it’s hard to hide from his brothers after all), they have always managed to keep things private despite their very public identities. 

“Yeah, I can tell,” she looks away from him for a moment.

“I suppose it’s not surprising. After all, I’ve never danced with anyone at one of these events before. You’re the first.” 

She almost steps on his foot out of shock. Good thing, he knows her well enough to avoid it. He tries not to laugh out loud when he sees the look on her face. 

“Really? No one, at all?” 

He nods. 

The music’s tempo changes and he leads her right hand to his shoulder as his hand gently rests on her waist. 

“...Do you remember that one line I said to you during the play? In case you’ve forgotten, it went like this..”

Her mind races as she tries to recall what line he said. Given there are a lot of lines, but she almost stumbles when she hears him say those words. 

“Luna, I love you.” They stop and end up gazing at each other’s eyes. He has told her how mesmerizing her eyes are especially when she has this lovestruck look he has grown fondly of.

“Well, we may not be on stage now but I’m happy to say it again. As many times as you’d like.”

And without fail, he says it again. “Luna, I love you. Truly and deeply.”

His heart is filled with warmth when he watches her eyes widen and she smiles at him. 

It’s been a while since he has felt something like this. And it never ceases to amaze him how elated he can feel whenever he’s with her. And then his heart skips a beat when he finally hears it from her. 

“I love you, too. Truly and deeply.” 

* * *

Bonus: 

The first time she tells him those three words is in the room they rented when they went to London together. They have spent a week there running errands and taking the opportunity to go back to her apartment to get some of the things she may need during the exchange program. Somehow on the two days they have spent, they always end up in each other’s arms despite going to sleep with a huge space between them. She keeps her hands to herself as she watches him sleep.

She says it in a hushed voice, with her mind filled with confused questions. 

“I think I love you, Lucifer. And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Little did she know, he heard her. He opens his eyes and holds himself back from reaching out to her after she turns her back to him to go back to sleep. So he resorts to keeping those words in his heart. 

_ “I think I love you, too.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello  
> if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic  
> this one isn't from my "bad ideas" tho, but i just had an idea for those 5+1 fics that i've always enjoyed reading~  
> (who knows i might make one for the other characters???)  
> kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more ^^


End file.
